fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaMan Star Force: The Mavericks
Short Synopsis Mysterious creatures named Mavericks appear and attack Echo Ridge. Now, Geo, Solo, Sonia, Luna, Bud, Omega-Xis, Lyra, and the newly turned good Ophiuca and Taurus, combat the evil Mavericks and their Wave Lord. Characters Protagonists * RockMan: The fusion of Geo and Mega, he uses Battle Cards and the Mega Buster, as well as the mysterious power of Z-Metals. ** Subaru Hoshikawa: He is partnered with the FM-ian named War-Rock. He has many friends, and is very courageous. ** War-Rock: An AM-ian that survived the extinction of his race. He can eat Battle Cards and use their abilities, as well as eat EM Waves to gain powers. * Bly: The last survivor of the lost continent of Nemuria, or Mu. He recently became friends with Geo, and can also change his body into EM Waves. ** Burai: The form Solo takes when he changes his body into EM Waves. This power was ripped from him in Episode One. * Harp Note: The merging of Sonia and Lyra, she uses a special guitar and Sound attacks. ** Misora Hibiki: A pop star whose mom has been dead for a while, she has a crush on Geo, and is partnered with the FM-ian named Lyra. ** Lyra: A FM-ian that betrayed Cepheus to stay with Mega, Geo, and Sonia, she is a very manipulative woman, and loves beautiful music. * Queen Ophiuca: The merging of Luna and Ophiuca, she can summon snakes and controls the Poison element. ** Luna Platz: An elitist girl that was originally stuck-up, but because of Geo, she has learned to be less like her elitist parents. ** Ophiuca: A ghost data version of the deleted FM-ian, she was revived by Luna's jealousy over not having powers, and now she has sided with Luna. She, like Lyra, is in love with Omega-Xis, just as their Partners are in love with Geo. * Taurus Fire: The merging of Bud and Taurus, he can control fire and charges forward with his brute strength. ** Bud Bison: A fat boy who loves eating meat. He used to be a bully, but now, he protects Geo from harm when they're in Human Form. ** Taurus: A ghost data version of the deleted FM-ian, he was revived by Bud after he ate too much food while a grill went haywire, and has now sided with Bud. * Zach Temple: A small nerdy boy that has no FM-ian, AM-ian, or UMA counterpart, but Moth targets him and forces his friends to watch the nerdy little friend of theirs being "Maveritized" into ZachBot. * Zero Blade: The merging of Trace and Zero, he can absorb the abilities of Waves. ** Trace Steelington: A teenage boy that recently moved to Echo Ridge with his friend Alex, along with their partners Zero and Axl. ** Zero: An EM Wave that specializes in his sword skills. He is, in reality, infected with the Maverick Virus, but he is immune to its effects. * Axl Copy: The merging of Alec and Axl, he can copy the abilities of enemies with his technique named "Copy Shoot". ** Alec Steelington: A teenage boy that recently moved to Echo Ridge with his friend Trace, along with their partners Axl and Zero. ** Axl: A Maverick that betrayed his frineds, he is a master at gunning, and can copy the abilities of his enemies. The Mavericks * General Sigma: The merging of Captain Lazor and Sigma. He takes the form of a muscled cybernetic army general. ** Captain Lazor: A former army captain with many war scars. He was fired because of hs wish of experimenting with Z-Waves and Z-Metals on humans, but then used the experiments on himself and teamed up with Sigma. ** Sigma: The captain of the Maverick Army, he is manipulative and brutal in battle, and can turn humans into MavBots, allowing them to be took over by Mavericks. * Zain Hunter: The merging of Zain and Zane. He takes the form of a robotic swordsman with a head cleaver. ** Zane: A boy that turned evil once he was fired from his job as a mechanic for cars, after he started doing illegal upgrades to their computers. ** Zain: A soldier in the Maverick Army, he is silent and brutal, as well as cocky. He thinks of MegaMan as unworthy of being a Hero, and thinks that the Mavericks' goals are just. * Vile Hunter: A robotic gunman made from the merging of Vile and Snipe. He takes the form of a purple armored gunman with a machine gun. ** Snipe Shooter: A hunter that met Vile in the woods while on a deer hunt. He was Maveritized and turned into SnipeBot. ** Vile: A gunner that is the most skilled shooter in the Maverick Army. He attacked and took over the HospitalComp, even damaging the AlarmComp and capturing Luna, Bud, and Zach, and seperating Ophiuca, Lyra, Solo, and Taurus from their partners. * Moth Morpher: A robotic moth that was made by the merging of a Maviritized Zack and Moth. He takes the form of a humanoid moth. He is part of the Animallius Troup. ** ZackBot: After Vile kidnapped the Prez and her lackeys, he learned that Zack was the only one compatible to be a Maverick Host. He then Maveritized him and gave him Moth. ** Moth: An insect-like Maverick that took over the Maveritized Zack and attacked the SchoolComp, as well as releasing the insects they had in the Science Lab, even the poisonous ones that were shipped there by mistake. He talks in teh third person. * Yammark Wing: A robotic dragonfly made by the merging of Kat and Yammark. She taks the form of a humanoid dragonfly and is part of the Animallius Troup. ** Kat Chatsworth: A cat burglar who met Yammark while robbing a jewel from a museum, but she was captured and Maveritized. ** Yammark: A dragonfly-like maverick who took over Kat and attacked the Grand Canyon, even hiding in the GardenComp, but he was defeated by Zero. * Peacock Feather: A robotic peacock that was made by the merging of Chase Winde and Peacock. He takes the form of a humanoid peacock, and is one of the Animallius Troup. ** Chase Winde: A man that is obsessed with RC Helicopters, his Navi is PropellorMan, but he was captured and Maveritized by Lumine, and even deleted PropellorMan. ** Peacock: A robotic peacock that took over Chase and attacked Echo Ridge, even hiding in the ShopComp inside of the Big Wave, but he was defeated by MegaMan. * Dragoon Flame: A robotic dragon that is made by the merging of Pyro and Dragoon. ** Pyro Technik: A grown man who works at a factory, he was Maveritized a while ago, and because of his weird behavior, was fired. ** Dragoon: A dragon-like Maverick that sides with anyone who is stronger than him. He attacked the Hot Spring up in the mountains, mainly the HeatComp, turning the place into a volcano. Later, he abosrbs Wind Energy and kidnaps Chase Winde. * Pegacion Spiral: A Pegasus creature that controls ice. It is the merging of Pegacion and Barry Square. ** Barry Square: A teacher at Echo Ridge, he was Meritized with the promise of being cooler, which was literal when he became Pegacion Spiral. ** Pegacion: A pegasus-like Maverick that can freeze objects. He froze Echo Elementary, and almost drove Earth into an Ice Age, but he was defeated by MegaMan. * Voltage Catfish: A fish creature that can control electricity, but must stay near water. It is the merging of Voltage and Hookln. He is one of the Animallius Troup. ** Hookln Sinker: A fisherman that once captured a mechanical bass whiel fishing, but wuickly learned that it was Voltage in disguise, and was eventually Maveritized and merged with Voltage to become Voltage Catfish. ** Voltage: A catfish-based Maverick that can control electricity and water. * Kraken Bolt: A squid monster that can control electricity and water, as well as arrows. It is the merging of Kraken and Ankers. He is part of the Animallius Troup. ** Ankers Aweigh: A sailor that takes cruises out on a lake, allowing people to spot the Kraken, which is really a robot controlled by his brother. He was found out, and, wanting revnege on the kids that reveald his secret, merged with Kraken. ** Kraken: A Maverick based off of the Kraken. * Octo Launcher: An octopus monster that is the merging of Kala and Octo. He can control water and guns. ** Kala Mari: A sushi chef taht is the twin brother of Ankers, he helped Ankers scam people out of their money, but when he was discovered, he merged with Octo and got revenge on the kids that revealed their secrets. ** Octo: A Maverick based off of an octopus. * Gentra Mach: A gentleman-like Maverick that is the merging of Iver Gatte and Gentra. He can move at super speeds, and uses a cane to fight. He is also part of the Animallius Troup, and can fly with his Swallow Wings. ** Iver Gatte:'''A retired old man whose memory is failing him, he was Maveritized By Moth and Zack, but he still has a close relationship with Geo. ** '''Gentra: A gentlemanly-like Maverick that is based off of a Swallow. * Incentas Elemental: A large machine that can control different elements. He is the merging of Incentas and the Statue of Azura. ** Statue of Asura: A jade statue of the god-like entity, it is actually the living spirit of Asura, petrified within a statue. ** Incentas: A six-armed Maverick that can control all of the elements. * Warfly Flush: A robotic fly monster that is the merging of Walter and Splash. He likes to live in watery domains and is part of the Animallius Troop and is friends with Yammark Wing. ** Walter Sinktap: A plumber, who after getting fired, becomes mad. He soon finds Splash while in a dark alley. Seeking revenge against his boss, he merges with Splash. ** Splash: A fly-based maverick who can control water. Category:Fan Fiction